Fenri Lunaedge
is one of the bosses of Mega Man Zero 4. He is a Mutos Reploid based on the Fenrisulfr (also called Fenrir) wolf from Norse mythology. Fenri uses ice in battles and can attack at high speed. He is first seen telling Popla Cocapetri to not spoil the fun of attacking Zero. When Craft explains that Dr. Weil wants the nature in Area Zero to be destroyed, he is the first of the Einherjar Eight Warriors to explain that humans found the world outside of Neo Arcadia to being a lot better than Weil's own rule over them. He then occupies the Hibernation Chamber which houses old Cyber-elf experiments that have been asleep for some time. They begin to awaken, and Zero has to defeat them as well as Fenri, who warns him with a small snippet of Ragnarok's true purpose. Zero must fight him again, as well as the other seven members of the Einherjar Eight Warriors, on Ragnarok near the end of the game. He attacks by creating clones of himself made of ice, spin like a ball across the screen, dashing towards Zero using the blades in his arms, and by launching ice slashes in a pattern. If the weather is tipped in his favor, the floor is sheathed in ice, making it even more difficult for Zero to avoid the fast-paced attacks. His EX Skill, the White Fang, involves him creating two large slashes, one on the floor and one on the ceiling. Mega Man Zero Official Complete Works Fenri went berserk due to a bug in the altered Cyber-elf he was trying out. To stop him from running wild, he was put to sleep in cryogenic stasis and the entire building was demolished. He was later revived by Dr. Weil for the purposes of Operation Ragnarok. As Popla Cocapetri and Noble Mandrago both have skills related to cryogenic stasis, Fenri has an inherent aversion to them. Fenri has sharp claws on his hands and feet, and also has giant ice blades growing out of his arms. He could cause a lot of damage just by charging an opponent. Attacks *'Dash Slash' - If Zero is standing too close to Fenri, he will dash and try to stab Zero. *'Bloody Moon' - Fenri will jump and transform into a spinning wheel and bounce a few times before stopping. The icy floor makes it difficult to avoid. *'Tenrō Shikku' - Fenri will jump onto walls three times whilst firing ice waves form his arms. The move looks impossible to dodge, but dashing and timing is the key. *'Gunrōken' - Fenri will jump and summon two frost versions of himself. He will then jump at Zero, before his clones copying his move. The clones can be destroyed with any weapon (preferably flame-based attacks such as Heat Genblem's EX Skill or using a weapon from the Zero Knuckle. *EX Skill: White Fang - Fenri will jump and fire two slow-moving ice waves at Zero. Audio and Battle Lines Data Nickname: 凍月軍狼 (Tougetsu Gunrou, Freezing War Wolf) EX Skill: White Fang (ホワイトファング) Mission: Destroy the enemy Zero's EX Skill: Hyougetsujin / Ice Blade Gallery Lunaedge_ConceptArt.jpg|Lunaedge's early concept art. Videos Trivia *Fenri Lunaedge is similar to Blizzard Wolfang from Mega Man X6. Both are based on a wolf and use ice attacks, and their attacks are also similar. *Fenri Lunaedge is one of five ice-themed robots who create ice sculptures. The other four are Chill Penguin, Blizzard Buffalo, Cold Man, and Frost Man. Also, he is the only one from the Mega Man Zero series to have this talent. *It seems that the second part of his name comes from "Luna" - the Latin word for "moon" (due to wolves' habit to howl to moon), and "edge" - synonym of "blade". *Fenri Lunaedge appears as an optional boss in Area N in Mega Man ZX. There has to be a Mega Man Zero 4 cartridge inserted in the DS to fight him. *One of Fenri Lunaedge's attacks resembles the Spin Attack from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Ironically, his Japanese voice actor, Tetsuya Kakihara, voiced him in a similar manner to Sonic's Japanese voice actor, Jun'ichi Kanemaru, and is serving Dr. Weil, who is voiced by Chikao Otsuka, in a further element of irony voices Sonic's nemesis Dr. Eggman. Category:Mutos Reploids Category:Mega Man Zero 4 bosses Category:Mega Man ZX bosses Category:Einherjar Eight Warriors Category:Aqua and Ice bosses Category:Deceased